


Pause and Rewind

by yourlibrarian



Series: Drabble Collection [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Drabble, F/M, International Fanworks Day 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlibrarian/pseuds/yourlibrarian
Summary: Steve speaks from experience.





	

Steve looked away from the tablet to see that Peggy had fallen asleep. He knew that she'd been enjoying all the episodes, but her stamina was fading. He pushed away thoughts of how much longer his visits to her would continue. 

When he first saw Phryne zoom across the screen, her pearl handle pistol in action, he'd thought of the passionate officer he'd known, ready for anything. Now as Phryne and Jack looked at one another meaningfully, he expected them to lean in for a kiss. But it didn't happen. Again.

"Don't wait too long," he murmured.


End file.
